


Night Together

by Arztwolf



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Relationships: Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Night Together

At Gabriel's door, they pretended to part ways with Henry waving goodnight as he walked down the street. Gabriel waved back and went inside, his servants unaware that Henry had turned down the ally and was, at that minute, climbing the ladder Gabriel had left there for him. 

Once reunited, they wasted no time rediscovering each other bodies. With his trousers at his ankles, Henry lowered himself upon Gabriel's lap, closing his eyes in pleasure as Gabriel's hands moved upon his exposed flesh. The first strike made him wince and gasp, while the second made him beg Gabriel for more and harder! Gabriel obliged him with enthusiasm. When Henry had finally had enough, Gabriel helped him off his lap and onto the bed beside him, his hand going down to bring Henry to his end while they kissed. 

"Thank you, Gabe," Henry whispered as he lay with his head on Gabriel's chest. Gabriel smiled in response as they looked into each other's eyes.   
"It was nothing, my love." Gabriel kissed the top of his head as Henry got comfortable and drifted off.


End file.
